Soundless Voice 無音声
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: "I stared at her lifeless body sprawled across the snow covered ground like she was an un-cared for rag doll. Her long pink hair was delicately on her shoulders, but that did not draw any attention away from her skin, now almost as pail as the snow surrounding the both of us; or from the now freezing blood from the bullet shot on the side of her head." Hyoma x OC Songfic.


**Type of Story: Hyoma x OC songfic.**

**Song: Soundless Voice (無音声) sung by VOCALOID Kagamine Len**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song used, just my OC, Sakura. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Koma Village was being under an attack by the evil organization known as the, Dark Nebula. Doji and his workers were attacking the villagers, accusing them of hiding another hidden bey somewhere among one of their houses.

Hyoma, protector of the village, along with other bladers, tried their best to fend off the evil organization.

Rushing from here and there, Hyoma could of sworn he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Looking around, he saw his friend, Sakura, running up to him.

"Hyoma!" she gasped in relief, making her way to his side.

"Kid, what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" he scolded, calling her by the nickname he gave her.

She simply looked up at him and said, "I... Wanted to make sure that you were fine. That... You were still alive." she whispered the last part as she looked down at her shoes that were starting to get covered in small snowflakes.

Sighing, he told her, "Just stay close, and don't wonder off."

Looking up at him, Sakura nodded as her eyes quickly grew as wide as a beyblade itself. Pointing in front of them, Hyoma turned away from her to look at the man who was responsible for it all, Doji.

Gritting his teeth together, Hyoma made himself stand in front of Sakura. "What do you want?" he spat, his voice filled with anger.

Doji merely chuckled as he held out his hands in a mock defense. "No need to be so bitter, my friend; or should I say Mr. So called "Protector of Koma Village". May I add, you're doing a splendid job at protecting everyone." he said sarcastically, referring to all the people who have gotten injured so far.

Balling up his fists, Hyoma asked, "What do you want?"

"I thought I made it quite clear. I want that bey you all are trying so desperately to hide."

"How many times have we told you people, there's no bey!"

Doji smiled evilly as he pulled out something shiny and silver from his pocket. Slowly pointing his gun at Hyoma's chest, he asked once again, "Where's the bey?"

Hyoma stood his ground standing proudly as he remarked, "There is none."

Frowning, Doji moved his finger to the trigger saying, "What a shame.", before pulling the trigger.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the bullet neared Hyoma. Suddenly, a girl smaller then Hyoma ran in front of him, trying to protect him. Next thing that was seen was the girl slowly fall to the ground, blood pouring from the side of her head.

Hyoma's eyes widened as he saw the girl sacrifice herself. Her full of life eyes now turning to dull, lifeless ones; her eyes still having the remaining tear in the corner of her eye.

Doji scowled as he said, "Stupid girl, and that was my last bullet too..."

Clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white, Hyoma walked a couple of feet in front of his dear friend as he set up his launcher.

Doji smirked as he remarked,"What a childish way to settle things, but since you insist," he set up his launcher as well. "I don't find any reason to refuse.

**After the battle:**

Both bladers, barely standing breathed hard as they saw the outcome of their battle. Hyoma won, but only by a slim chance. Wearily making his way to his bey, Hyoma picked up Aries before sending daggers to Doji.

"Leave now and never return or suffer major consequences."

Doji just replied calming. "Why would I need to return? This place is useless and just a waste of my time."

Watching Doji and his workers fading figures, Hyoma collapsed on the now snow covered floor.

* * *

**Hyoma's POV:**

There I laid in the cold, white snow, my body becoming heavy. I could feel snowflakes melt as they made contact with my hand. Sure, it felt bone chilling, but nothing could compare to what I saw laying before me.

"K-Kid..." I whispered shakily, slowly moving from where I was laying on the ground.

I slowly made my way to my pink haired companion, I stopped dead in my tracks, not daring, or wanting, to make another step closer to what laid before my very eyes.

* * *

_Everything is engulfed by snow, as everything melts into silence and grief.  
When I hold up my hand,  
The fragile snow melts upon my palm and dissolves to nothing.  
Snow piles up like sand, once you gather, it all in one single piece.  
"Is my voice clear to you now?"_

* * *

I stared at her, for what seemed like an eternity. I stared at her lifeless body sprawled across the snow covered ground like she was an un-cared for rag doll. Her long pink hair was delicately on her shoulders, but that did not draw any attention away from her skin, now almost as pail as the snow surrounding the both of us; or from the now freezing blood from the bullet shot on the side of her head.

"S-Sakura..." I called out, referring her by her real name. I continued to call out to her, hoping that maybe if I said it enough, she would answer back to me, but of course, even if I hated to admit it, that would be a very rare chance of that happening.

Slowly kneeling down beside her, I lifted up her frail body in my arms; holding her head on my chest for a warm embrace; as I continued to whisper her name. I ignored the dark crimson colored snow that was underneath her head that now fell on my lap, right now all I wanted is for her to hear me.

* * *

_If I were to speak, you would no longer be able to hear me.  
You can tell me your lonely, you can tell me your aching.  
I'll try to find a way, to cure your pain._

* * *

Some of the villagers tried to comfort and move me away, but to avail, none of their attempts worked.

I buried my face into her hair like I did once in the past. Thinking about all our old memories made me lonely and hollow on the inside. It reminded me of how lonely I felt before. How I was alone and I barely had anyone to talk to about anything.

* * *

_I beg you to not leave me, please don't ever betray me, I don't want to be alone, like once before.  
Even if we're apart right now, can our souls become one?_

_As snow falls down, you slowly wither away in this world._  
_If it's even possible, Can I hear your voice one more time?_

* * *

I held her freezing cold body closer to mine, as if trying to give life back into her soul. My eyes wondered to her facial features. Her eyes were closed, making me unable to see the grey eyes that I've grown to love. Then I saw her lips curled into a somewhat crooked smile.

Seeing that smile only made feel more gilt inside as I thought that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save me while it should have been the other way around. More tears started to form in my eyes, but I tried desperately to keep them inside. Instead, I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, trying to dry the frozen tears that were still there.

I closed my eyes, as if in a silent prayer. "Please... Please don't let this be real... Please smile again..." I murmured to the un-moving body in my arms.

"Why?" I whispered once more, my tears quickly falling down my face.

* * *

_Please hear me out._

_Your eyes are resting now, that I see, is a tear drop coming from me._  
_Our world is stained in gray, blinded in fog we can longer ever reach each other._  
_Your body's freezing up, your voice is no longer here,_  
_we can't even shed, a single tear to mourn._  
_Please can you hear me out, laugh and smile again._  
_Because I no longer have the strength to keep on living this way._

* * *

I don't feel like living anymore. I just want someone to take the bullet that cost her life to be shot right back at me, but I knew that wouldn't be right. The village still needed its defender, and Sakura's sacrifice would've been for nothing.

Still, I wish there was a way for me to somehow make her come back to me so I wouldn't feel so empty on the inside.

* * *

_If it's possible to God, to take my voice and give it to her, I would prefer to feel soundless than emptiness._

_ Even if I am to be left alone in this cold, icy world, it be right. _

* * *

Reopening my eyes, I looked down at my cherished friend before I slowly bent down to meet her face. Gently putting misplaced strands of hair behind her ears, I said barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry I never told you before..."

My words got cut off as a lump was placed in my throat. My chest feels heavy as I wanted to say the three words that I never had the courage to tell her.

I started to yell out anything that come to my mind, getting so filled with emotion that it was the only way to let my anger, frustration, and sadness. Soon, I stopped completely, the coldness of the snow shower making me shiver. No warmth is there to comfort me.

* * *

_Together with you._

_"I love you" is so hard to even say for that there's no love in this world, without you it's like nothing is ever warm. No matter how much or how many times I scream, you won't ever come to me._

* * *

"Hyoma..." I heard Hokuto say softly.

I didn't turn around to answer, I didn't even move a muscle, I just wanted to stay in the same spot.

I heard Hokuto sigh as he continued, "The storm is only going to get stronger, and you'll get sick if you stay out any longer."

"Then let me stay out here!" I shouted, clutching the fragile body in my arms closer to me. "Let me be sick!"

Hokuto sighed as he slowly walked towards me. He gave me a stern look and said, "How do you think Sakura would feel if you got sick? Do you think she would be okay with it?"

Walking away from me, I thought about what he said. _"I guess he's right but..." _Even though I knew I should leave before anything else happens, but I didn't want to leave.

I bent my head down towards hers and placed my lips onto her frozen cheek. This was the first and last time I would be able to do this.

Finally, I slowly placed her down on the ground and I whispered, "... I... Love you."

Biting down on my lip, I felt myself becoming pitiful, as I waited too long to admit my feelings to her. Getting up, I slowly placed her back on the ground.

Looking at her lifeless body on the ground, I can safely say that I felt heartbroken for the first time. Not only did I feel heartbroken, I felt as if my heart just... _**disappeared.**_

* * *

_I beg you snow showers, keep on falling on the both of us right now. It's too pitiful to move on as we grow apart. Even if we one another we can walk our path forever._

_I'll **disappear**._

* * *

**...**

**~Fin~**

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I finally finished this story! At first I liked writing it, but then my interest started to slowly fade away. At first I wasn't going to post this, but since more than half of the story was completed I just decided to just publish it since I had spent all this time on it.  
**


End file.
